


Cuddles

by Kermits_Soft_Kitty



Series: Just Those Little Things [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly!Steve, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Schmoop, Steve The Snuggle Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_Soft_Kitty/pseuds/Kermits_Soft_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes cuddles. He likes cuddling Tony even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> idk. I'm packing house to move so I needed to smush. Format may be odd because I'm on my old laptop as my newer one broke (dafuck). 
> 
> Regardless, fluff fluff! Possessive Steve is kind of hot. Methinks another fic is in order. 
> 
> No Beta!

* * *

 

Steve has a problem with cuddling.

Not as in he doesn’t like to be cuddled and smushed and generally embraced by anyone. It’s that _he_ loves to cuddle anyone and anything that’s up for a good old squeeze in his – frankly smoking hot – arms. Tony is generally the recipient of this somewhat extraordinary desire, something that he’s not bothered with but he just found it a tad odd the first time he’d been swept off his feet and squeezed to within an inch of his life.

That had been _before_ they’d been in a relationship.

Tony thinks it’s because Steve never really got hugs when he was a kid – albeit ignoring those from his mother and best friend Bucky. However, Steven Rogers was an accomplished hugger indeed and very soon, after Tony had gotten over the initial fright of being squished from behind or tackled to the sofa for a smothering embrace, he’d begun to relax.

Steve stealth snuggled really. There wasn’t another word for it – it was kind of the reason he and Tony were eventually caught out by the other Avengers for their relationship. Openly, Steve hadn’t hugged Tony in front of them all. Usually it was at night in bed or before Tony passed out after a particularly taxing day at work or in the laboratory. He had stealth snuggled Tony in the middle of the kitchen and it was testament to how often he did it now that Tony just regarded him with a soft smile, going back to his Lucky Stars.

Clint had winked at Tony and then so had the Hulk. Thor had just thrown his coffee cup down onto the floor, excitedly congratulating Tony and Steve on their relationship. The excitement over Steve and Tony’s partnership had ended quite abruptly as Sam had entered eating peanut butter from the jar. This had elicited an angry growl from Hulk, a sigh from Thor who wished too to eat the delightful butter of peanuts and an outraged cry from Clint who wondered where the jar had gone the other day.

The Avengers found them often curled up against each other in film nights, Steve's arms enclosed around Tony's slightly shorter form. Tony would usually be asleep by then, soothed into the darkness by strong fingers in his hair and soft words in his ears. Hulk seemed to love the pairing and smiled whenever Tony appeared. He wasn't sure whether this was Banner saying he agreed or something else. Tony tended not to worry about it. Sam just threw cookies at them whenever he could. 

Clint was generally an asshole. 

-o-o-o-o-

He wasn’t exactly sure what he loved most about The Steven Rogers hugs. Yes, there was a need for capitalisation because Steve had a very distinct way of hugging – or a least with Tony he did. If he hugged anyone else (Tasha on occasion when she deigned to join them in the tower, and sometimes old friends) it was usually a quick embrace with one hand and a pat on the back.

Tony, on the other hand, found himself tangled in Steve’s legs and arms like a fly in a spider-web. Not that it wasn’t nice – Steve was warm and squishy and smelt amazing and cheesus if he didn’t give Tony heart palpitations every time he smiled. Given his shitty background, Tony never usually felt safe anywhere without his armour on. Cowardly, he knew.

Steve had adamantly told Tony it wasn’t cowardly and then showed him the shield tucked discreetly behind the headboard. He had pressed a kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose and smiled down at him.

“Every superhero has the right to feel safe too, Tony.”

Tony had stared up at Steve, trying to find some hesitation in his deep blue eyes or a sign of disgust at Tony’s weakness. He only found adoration, sincerity and love. Embarrassed, Tony had ducked his head down underneath Steve’s chin and pressed his nose to his neck. His skin was warm and slightly damp from their impromptu shower (which had some delightful occurrences besides the massage Steve had given him) and smelt of – well of Steve.

Steve tightened his hold on Tony, feeling the sharp edge of the arc reactor through Tony’s shirt. It was actually his shirt but Tony preferred it to his own. A strange sort of possessiveness had washed over Steve when he curled up next to his boyfriend. The first time Steve had seen Tony wearing his shirt was in the kitchen one morning after a rather rampant evening. Tony had still be sleepy and unaware of what was happening as Steve had pressed him up against the wall, licking his way into his mouth and had to clutch onto his dog tags to ground himself from the emotional heights he had just soared too. Bacon lay forgotten as Steve dragged Tony back to their bedroom for round three. 

Hulk ate it anyway. 

 

Smiling at the memory, Steve rested his head lightly on Tony’s wild, wavy hair and breathed in his familiar, comforting scent of sandalwood and metal and oil, a smell that should have been repulsive but on Tony smelt natural.

The night wore on and eventually Steve’s hold on Tony loosened. Their legs were a tangled mess of disproportionate and yet well fitted limbs, one of Tony’s slid through both of Steve’s whilst Steve had unknowingly thrown one of his heavy thighs over Tony’s to pin him in place. Their feet were another matter.

“I never thought I’d get this.” Steve murmured softly, hand running up and down Tony’s warm back underneath his shirt. He could feel the faint scars against the tanned skin, scars from years of work and toil. Tony blinked against his neck, eyelashes brushing the flesh there. 

“Get to snuggle?”

“Get to feel like this – safe. Loved even.” Steve admitted quietly, bending down so he could press his lips against Tony’s temple. Tony was smiling, eyes closed as sleep started to claim him. 

“Love is fickle, Steven. But then again love can be quite delightful.”

“As delightful as you?”

“Steve that was unbelievably cheesy. If you’re like this now, how am I going to cope with you when I’m eighty?” Tony asked.

Steve felt something tighten in his chest. There was an air of honesty about Tony’s words when he said that sentence – he _wanted_ to stay with Steve until he was eighty years old.

Caught up in the bliss of one, simple acknowledgement, Steve cupped Tony’s face in his hands and slanted his mouth against the billionaire’s, unashamedly teasing his tongue through Tony’s lips until all he could taste, smell, hear, sense and feel was Anthony Stark. He pulled away and pressed kisses to any place he could reach, laughing at the confusion on Tony’s face.

“Did I break you? What did I say?” he asked. Steve kissed his lips again and again and again, never growing tired of his boyfriends’ mouth.  He breathed out a shaky chuckle and wound his fingers in Tony’s short, dark hair, resting his forehead against the inventors’.

“You want to stay with me until you’re eighty?”

Something within Steve’s heart vainly hoped Tony meant it. Realisation dawned in Tony’s bright eyes. He saw the desperation on Steve’s face and smiled softly, bringing a hand up to touch Steve’s cheek. He looked uncharacteristically gentle, a feature that looked lovely on his sharp cut features. 

“If you kiss like that then yeah.”

Steve smiled. 

 

_End._


End file.
